<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One and Only - Bonus Scenes by AK_Ruston</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669527">One and Only - Bonus Scenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Ruston/pseuds/AK_Ruston'>AK_Ruston</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One and Only [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonus Scenes, Christmas Fluff, Deleted Scenes, Domestic Fluff, EASTER FLUFF, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Owen at the beach, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seasonal fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Ruston/pseuds/AK_Ruston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy doses of fluff-laden fluffiness, mostly featuring Owen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Moir &amp; Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One and Only [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One and Only - Bonus Scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought of some ideas after chapters had been published and also some future scenes that I wanted to write now, rather than wait until the story gets to that point. So, the One and Only - Bonus Scenes were born! These will be posted out of order, not chronologically like One and Only. First up is a future Easter scene. Next up should be a mini Christmas fluff chapter that I thought of well after VM had their disastrous Christmas Eve scene.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>March 27, 2027</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>London, Ontario</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Scott whispered in Tessa’s ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Tessa responded with an <em>omfhhmph</em>, her mouth full of chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said that big bag was for Easter?” His lips found her earlobe, neck and cheek, moving closer with urgent kisses towards her chocolaty lips.</p><p> </p><p>She waved her hand around as she finished chewing and swallowed. “Quality control?” she finally responded.</p><p> </p><p>Scott pressed his cheek against hers, squeezing his arms a little tighter around her body. “I think maybe I should be the one to hide the treats tonight so that <em>you</em> can’t find them,” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>,” she whined, letting her body relax and sink into his grip. “We agreed we’d <em>both</em> be Easter Bunnies.”</p><p> </p><p>Scott tugged her hips closer against his body, reminding Tessa of her suggestion for after the treats were hidden. He nipped again at her earlobe and whispered, “okay, but we have to wear these while we hide them.”</p><p> </p><p>He produced two fuzzy headbands from the counter behind him and held them out in front of Tessa. He could nearly hear her eyebrows rising while she pressed her ass further against him, reminding Scott that when she said <em>later</em>, she meant <em>later</em>. It was barely after eight and they had a big job to do before it could be <em>later</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“One condition,” she giggled, turning in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed in response and placed one pair of rabbit ears on her head before kissing her nose. She smelled like chocolate, specifically Cadbury.</p><p> </p><p>“We wear these ears...and <em>only</em> these ears,” she paused to snatch the other pair and slide them onto Scott’s head. “To bed after we’re done hiding the Easter treats and pretend that we’re rabbits.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Scott’s turn to raise his eyebrows as he tried to keep a straight face. Tessa looked adorable with her rabbit ears on and it was hard to take her seriously. He was sure he knew what she meant, but he played dumb anyways. “And how exactly does one pretend to be a rabbit, T?”</p><p> </p><p>“I read somewhere that they have a lot of sex?” She shrugged and popped two more chocolate mini-eggs into her mouth, crunching noisily on the shells to get at the chocolate inside.</p><p> </p><p>Scott snorted out a laugh. “Weird Easter kink cosplay, T, but I think I could give that the old college try.”</p><p> </p><p>A giant grin broke out over Tessa’s face as she forced one chocolate egg past Scott’s resisting lips. “That’s the spirit!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>March 28, 2027</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>London, Ontario</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Easter, Wennie!” Tessa whispered softly as she entered their son’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Scott was right on Tessa’s heels, eager to get the hunt started. She had stalled Scott off for nearly an hour, insisting that they let Owen sleep in. He was getting over a cold and had not been sleeping well the last week. Scott had agreed, but only because Tessa had put her rabbit ears back on and that meant more sex with his favourite bunny.</p><p> </p><p>Owen stood up in his crib, rubbing his fist in his eye. “Hi!” he chirped and raised his arms above his head. “Ah-da?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Scott laughed as he picked up their son. “You’re finally all done sleeping and now we can see what the Easter Bunny left for you!”</p><p> </p><p>Owen reached for the fuzzy ears Scott was still wearing. He had forgotten to take them off after their morning <em>exercises</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Ta-ta, Wennie. Those ears belong to a very <em>dirty</em> rabbit,” Tessa smirked as she held up another headband with fuzzy blue rabbit ears. “Here, the Easter Bunny left you your own pair.”</p><p> </p><p>She slipped the headband onto Owen’s head and he clapped his hands together. <em>Well this is fun! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Pose for a picture!” Tessa laughed as she pulled her phone out of the pocket of her bathrobe. The sight of Scott’s crooked headband with one ear bent backwards and Owen in his festive footed sleeper printed with carrots while wearing his two-sizes-too-big headband was comical.</p><p> </p><p>“Get in here, T. I’ll do a selfie of the three of us...our first Easter as a...<em>family</em>.” Scott choked up a little as the words left his mouth. His life had changed so much from where he was a year prior—alone and still wallowing in depression over his past life choices and divorce.</p><p> </p><p>Owen proudly displayed his best cheese face, shrieking “chee” every time Scott asked if he was ready. Out of the fourteen shots Scott took, Tessa’s favourite was the one where none of them were even looking at the camera. Owen had his head thrown back in laughter, his bunny ears headband over his eyes, while Tessa and Scott were grinning at each other. <em>The perfect picture of love</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Scott handed Tessa her phone and hopped like a giant rabbit out of Owen’s bedroom towards the staircase, Owen shrieking and giggling in Scott’s arms from all the bouncing. Tessa started filming from behind at the cuteness overload, her heart bursting with love for these two special guys in her life.</p><p> </p><p>With heaps of encouragement and sideline cheering Owen toddled down the central hallway, basket in hand, towards a blue plastic egg lying on the floor. He stopped and squatted beside it. “Bue!” he shouted at the egg before wrapping his chubby fingers around it.</p><p> </p><p>Owen stood up and held the egg above his head, waving it around triumphantly. His eyes went wide as he heard the sound it made.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shake, shake, shake.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Owen squealed with delight and wiggled his little bum in time with the rhythm, which got his Ott and his Mama laughing so he kept going. He loved making them laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you getting this on video, T?” Scott asked through tears of laughter, or perhaps they were tears of happiness, he wasn’t sure.</p><p> </p><p>“I am!” she laughed back.</p><p> </p><p>“Wennie, may I help you?” Scott asked with a grin, signing the word for help as he squatted down to Owen’s level.</p><p> </p><p>Owen didn’t know what his Ott thought he needed help with, but he figured Ott wanted the egg he was shaking. He ran towards his Ott at top speed and placed the blue plastic egg in Scott’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Scott chuckled</p><p> </p><p>“Ta cu,” Owen parroted back with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Scott cracked the egg open and Owen’s eyebrows jumped up in surprise. He peered inside the egg and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“O’s!” he cheered and took one of the Cheerios out.</p><p> </p><p>Scott frowned and looked inside the egg. “T...I thought you were putting those little chocolate eggs inside, not cereal!”</p><p> </p><p>Tessa stopped filming and slid her phone back into the pocket of her bathrobe. “He’s one, Scott. I’m not sure he should be eating so much candy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then <em>who</em> is that one kilogram bag of chocolate for exactly?” Scott sighed, knowing exactly what Tessa was going to say.</p><p> </p><p>Tessa smirked and pulled two little chocolate eggs from the other pocket of her bathrobe. She held them up between her thumb and pointer finger before tossing them into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Me!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stay safe and healthy! Don't forget to wash your hands! Tessa sings the Alphabet Song with Owen when she washes his, especially before they eat!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>